Blazing Destiny Part 2: Manifest
by leoa
Summary: After the devastation of BDP1: Snakes and ladders, Tikal seeks out Sonic. She recalls a time in her life that he would never forget.
1. old yeller

** Blazing Destiny **

By L. Barbee

This is my first attempt at writing any fan fiction. I think it came out well. The *…* indicates thoughts. Also, *** center page is the end of a scene. Last, … shows sounds. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Tails, Mina, Tikal, Amy Rose, are copyright by SEGA and Archie comics. Characters that are not of SEGA, Archie, or of other fan fiction writers were made by me. This tale maybe read and copied with no charge.

This parable is an original idea from me, the author, © L. Barbee. But, if there are any similarities to other stories, it is a coincidence. All characters in this story were used without permission. This story is Rated R. Some liberties have been taking with the characters (What can I say? No writer is perfect.). This is the second part of a four-part saga. 

Comments? E-mail me at : beleoa@yahoo.com

**Part 2: Manifest**

Blood drips onto the hot sand and steams away. The dingo warrior's eyes slowly loose their intensity as a demotic grin grows on the echidna soldier's face. The echidna leaned forward twisting the jagged blade completely through the dingo's body. Then the soldier quickly pushed the body off his weapon and stepped back. 

The echidna soldier takes in the heat of desert and the smell of spoiled flesh rotting in the sun. He decides to return to the battle when suddenly he is knocked to the ground. A dingo three times his size stands over the fallen soldier with a gigantic club. The dingo breathes heavily through his mouth spurting a blood and saliva mix onto the echidna. The soldier found himself in paralyzing agony, unable to move. In vain he kept trying get away, but he felt this was it. He began to silently pray to the Ancient Walkers. The dingo raised the club in his hand above his head. The echidna closed his eyes. Through his eyelids he could see the shadow of club coming down. Then it was over.

Strange, the echidna soldier did not feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw the club had fallen to his left. So he looked above to where the dingo was standing. The dingo was still there, but his body jerked around like it was being shocked. The echidna finally gained enough strength to sit up. He was amazed at what he saw. The dingo's entrails were shooting out of his back. The sound of bone grinding away intensified. Suddenly, a blue blur blasted through the dingo's stomach. The Blur stopped and turned around just to witness the dingo feel the hole that was just created in his body. The dingo's eyes dropped as fell to the ground surround by his shredded organs. The echidna glanced at the blue one in thankfulness, and then they returned to the battle. 

The battle cries became silent as the sunset approached. The crimson glow of the sun made the blood soaked sand and the fresh bodies shimmer in its light. The battle was over and the echidnas stood strong. The blue blur stopped for a moment to look over battlefield. The hedgehog crossed his arms. His eyes were lightly cast at the ground. Then the echidna soldier walked up to the former blur and said, "By the Walkers! Blue hedgehog, you will be greatly rewarded." 

***

Day has just blossomed over the village of Knothole. The warming rays of the sun lightly dance down to the earth. They shimmer through the bedroom window of a Freedom Fighter. The light reveals a room of chaos. A pair of red sneakers with golden buckles has been careless thrown into opposite sides of the room. There is a half eaten moldy pizza that still sits in it's box, and chilly-dog wrappers litter the dirty floor. The laundry bag is over flowing with socks that seem to tumble to the middle of the bedroom. The sun's rays play across the young male Mobian's face. His noses scrounges up and his flicks his blue ears. Then he pulled his cover above his head hoping to block out the morning. The sun easily penetrates through his sheets. With a loud huff of annoyance the hedgehog opens his eyes and reluctantly summits to the day. 

* Jeez, that was a crazy dream, it felt so real… Like I was on the Angel Island 5,000 years ago.*

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Good morning Sonique!"

**"Get Lost."**

"Come on Sonique up, up, up! Time for your morning beefing!"

"No! Go away, and Ant it's briefing."

"Get up right now, or I'm coming en!"

Antoine walked proudly into Sonic's hut and slammed the door behind him. Sonic cringed at the unexpected noise. The royal guard gazed over the messy room in discusses. The pungent smell of Sonic's laundry entered the coyote's nose. This made his nose twist up even more then usual. 

"Walkers damn-it Ant! Do you have to be so loud!"

"Zhame on you! You should have been up an hour ago." 

"I haven't gotten any sleep in days! Let me sleep." Whined Sonic. 

"No, No Sonique, my princess said everything es to run as schedule while she es gone."

"It not even 6am!"

"Sonique."

"Sal does this every day?!"

"Oui, she does and without complaint."

"sigh of disgust Ok, okay, Ant give me the down low."

"It rained hard last night but it cleared up by two am. Two messages came in for Sally, but they were not urgent…"

" Is that all?"

" Eh, no Rotor saw—"

BANG 

The door to the bedroom flung opened. Bunnie franticly rushed in. She quickly focused on Sonic who was still tucked away in bed. She ran over to him and ripped the blanket off of the hedgehog. 

"Sugar-hog! Sugar-hog! GET UP!" 

Without looking Sonic reached up and tried to yank the cover back. He began to scream at her, telling her to let go. 

"Sonic stop it! There's a sewer main break behind the ol' Mess Hall. It's all over da place!" Bunnie yelled. 

Sonic mouth plunge open as he let go of the blanket. Bunnie stumbled back, but was rescued by the awaiting arms of the royal guard. In exchange Bunnie gave the coyote a gratifying smile that he wouldn't forget. Sonic jumped out of bed and whipped on his sneakers. Not a second later he was out the door. 

The blue hedgehog's eyes widen in shock as he watched the brown and dark green gazer rocketing into the early morning sky. * This is not happening… I've got to stop it… **No** that means I've to…Sally you are so gonna get it when you get back!* He began to move towards the Mess hall.

"Excuse me Sonic, I know it is early but I need your help." 

The blue hedgehog looked to his right and saw a thirty-something male goat and an elderly feline approach him. 

The goat continued, "This old prune is driving me crazy! She thinks my fence is on her property!"

"Yes it is," the elderly feline shrieked, "A whole five inches!" 

"Five inches may ass!" the goat yelled as his nostrils widened. 

"Don't you use that language with me boy! Anyway, my roses needed all the space they can get."

Sonic took a second to watch them bicker. Soon he said to them, "Okay" and continued to advanced toward the now forming poop pool. 

Then the goat yelled roughly, "Hey are you gonna solve this!!??"

Those words seemed to bounce off Sonic's quills because he continued to move away from the battling neighbors. 

Suddenly, a raccoon in his late twenties stood in Sonic's way. The raccoon spoke directly to him.

"Sonic, this morning the mud walls broke. Now silt from the river is flowing into the crop bed. If we don't stop it the crops will flood and be ruined and—"

"Okay I get it." affirmed Sonic.

Then Rotor ran up to the hedgehog. "Sonic have you seen my report on south quadrant of the Great Forest."

Tails floated down from above. "Why doesn't my toilet flush?"

Bunnie bounced into the crowd. "Hurry Sonic, remember poop fountain." she said as she pointed towards it. 

Next a mother mouse holding three crying babies yanked Sonic's left arm. "My house is infested with bugs! I can't have my kids live in there!" 

The goat ran up behind Sonic and rudely said, "What about my fence?"

Then Amy rose fought through the crowd and wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist. "Sonic now that Sally is gone can we get married?!" 

The crowd continued to grow. In no time Knothole village had surrounded the blue freedom fighter. Sonic found himself in a sea of complaints. The masses were pushing in on him, fighting to get his attention. The requests seemed to become more ridicules as the crowd became louder. Their voices felt like dagger in his ears. His space was full of Mobians. The heat of their bodies and the moistness of their breath made Sonic's air not breathable. They pulled at his arms and yelled into his face. The hedgehog franticly turned looking for an escape. Abruptly, he reached up and grabbed his head. He wrenched out two whole handfuls of quills from his skin and threw them to the ground. His body jerked violently as his words blasted out over the crowd, **"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

The grouping stood still and silent. Sonic pushed the goat out of his way. Rigidly, Sonic walked away from the villagers with tight shoulders and clenched fits. He opened the door to Sally's hut, walked in, and smash it closed.

The raccoon said. "Can't take a little responsibility huh?"

The mouse mother continued.' No, this is not for him. He is not of royal blood."

The goat crossed his arms," You're all wrong. It's because he fucks the princess. That's why he thinks he can treat us like this."


	2. Pressing Darkness

***

Sonic closed his eyes as his back rested against Sally's front door. He started to feel a stinging sensation coming from the sides of his head. He lifted his right hand and gently felt the places where he pulled his quills out. Luckily, the ones he took out were small and loose. He looked at his right hand and was surprised to see he was not bleeding. * I promised myself I wouldn't rip them out any more* Sluggishly, the blue hedgehog tilted his head against the door. Along sigh came from is mouth. Then his knees buckled which made him slide down the door front. 

Sonic stayed in complete silence for a few minuets sitting on the floor. The hedgehog cracked opened his eye lids. * How did I get into this!!! How. HOW. HOW! Oh yeah… I remember now, 'Sure Sal, no problem, I can handle anything!' AAAAAAHHHH…. These people are driving me nuts. They are worst then two year olds. I know! I should've asked Amy for her hammer so I could knock the hell out of those people…I….I don't know how Sal deals with this shit… Sal where are you?" 

Then the hedgehog came to his feet. He noticed the clock on the wall in font of him. It said 6:20. He began to move forward until he reached the Sally's bedroom door. He twisted the door knob and let himself in. He stood still looking around Sally's room. It was a cute color scheme of pinks, purples, and whites against the wooden hut walls. He looked at the pictures of her and her family on the night stand and her plush animals on her bed. Her room was nothing like his room, everything was neat and in its place. For some strange reason this environment helped Sonic feel a little calm. 

Then he saw the lavender blanket on Sally's bed. His heart quickly beats. He felt a sudden flushness come over him. He smiled as he moved towards the bed. Sonic sat down and felt the cover with his hands. Soft and slightly worn the blanket felt good to touch. * It was our first …she had this cover on her bed…* Sonic took some time to dwell on this memory. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. *I'm still tired and I really want to go back to sleep…hum , I…I don't think Sal would mind much. * Without another thought Sonic kicked off his sneakers and dived into Sally's bed. He squiggled around to make himself comfortable. Then he buried his head in Sally's pillows. * They smell like lilacs… Like Sal's hair.* Sonic felt his eyelids become heavy. Soon the hedgehog was asleep. 

***

"It's been ten minuets! What is he doing in there!" the mouse shouted.

"Totally incompetent. Never leave a boy to do a man's job." grunted the raccoon. 

"Man's job! Remember He's ah replacin' Sally for the week! A gurl!" yelled Bunnie.

"We can't wait here all day for him. We'll fix this village ourselves!" Shouted the thirty-something goat as he raised his fit in the air.

"Hey, just give him a chance, alright! * Sonic come on, show these people what you got!... phalease* Just wait here everyone, ah'm sure he will be out soon." responded Bunnie.

***

Sonic seemed to wake up into nothing. In the haunting darkness he felt no air or ground. Total blackness surrounded him. Then the invigorating smell of the ocean filled his space. A breeze of warm air sweeps by his face almost like a soft hand caressing his cheek. Out of the darkness came a gentle yet excited female voice. 

"Sonic, is that you?"

*Wha…what was that?* Sonic questioned.

" **Wow** it's really _you_!"

"Who, who said that?"

"Ha I can't believe it—I was right!"

"Right? About what… Who are you?"

"The energy of course! It was you."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You… don't remember me?"

"No. So do you mind tellin' me your fuckin' name?!"

"A little testy today huh?"

"Screw you."

"Sonic how could you say that! It's me Tikal."

Slowly, a green glow outlined a figure in the darkness. Then from the crest of her head to the last thread of her sandals the darkness peeled away. Sonic stared at her as he floated in front of her. She was the apparition he met a year ago. Forever frozen at sixteen, she was a girl rich in her echidna beauty wrapped in tribal dress. Light orange-auburn fur covered her body, except for her ripe breasts, they were mostly white. Her long dreadlocks would move with graceful ease. Her skirt was marked with tribal diamonds of green, white, and red. The skirt was the only clothing she had on and it barely held onto her hips as it exposed a cute belly button. Around her neck graced a large necklace. It was mostly gold with a large blue heart in the middle. 

Quickly, the hedgehog put his thoughts on hold. *What am I thinkin'?! Tikal is dead…I have a girlfriend, and she's very much alive.* Then the law of gravity become active. Sonic landed flat on his back. His body rumbled when he hit the floor. * That was weird.* He noticed that he fell about ten feet and felt no pain. He started to wonder if he had died. 

Sonic quickly came to his feet. As he got up he nervously patted down his body. He was trying to tell if he was still made out of organic matter. *I'm all here—am I?*

"Tikal am …am I dead?"

Her eyes froze on him. "Dead? You think you're dead!"

"Well am I?"

She leaned forward as a howling laughter burst from her. Soon she straighten herself up as she spoke through a chuckle, "You can't tell when you are dreaming?!"

"Oh…* Thank goodness*… Wait! If….if…you're here that means Chaos is out—Oh fuck!"

"Hey, hey", Tikal gently touched his cheek, "Clam down I'm still in the emerald. It is just that I can project myself under certain circumstances."

" Ce-rum-stances?"

"Yes, everyone has unique spirit energy. It is like a finger print. But everyone does not have the same amount of energy. If someone has a very high energy I can come to them. I kinda 'rode' your energy signature here." Tikal giggled. 

Sonic noticed that her hands were still caressing him. Her voice grew serious. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Your energy was incredible high for you, right now at least."

"High energy? Ah! That must've been from Joe frying my organs a week ago."

"What!!" Her hands flew over her heart as the shock of his words fill her mind.

"Ahh… don't ask"

"But Sonic, why?"

"I don't want to talk about it… it is the least of my concerns right now." 

Tikal looked down at her fingers for a moment, then back up at him. "Oh okay then, why are you upset."

"Sal left three days ago. She went to help set up a new fraction of Freedom Fighters in the North Mountains. She said the soonest she would be back would be a week. Meanwhile, I'm messin' things up big time. Everyone is screaming at me… Sonic I need this—Sonic do this, Sonic my hut's on fire! There's so much to do… I don't know where to start. So I told everyone to fuck off." 

Tikal gasped, "You what! Oh Sonska cute little giggled you were never good with people."

He looked at her funny for a moment. Tikal stopped giggling because she felt that the hedgehog's silence was unorthodox. 

"Tikal you just called me Sonska."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Oh then just forget it. Now what was your problem again?"

"Was Sonska a real person?"

"Sonska has very little to do with your situation."

"So he is real!"

"Was."

"Who was he?"

"I said he is not important right now." Tikal defiantly stood in front of him while crossing her arms. 

"Did I hit a sore spot?... I see what goin' on you don't wanna talk. Why Tikal?"

" Forget it hedgehog. You didn't cough up anything on Joe putting you on a barbeque—So why should I spill?"

"Hey I have my reasons!"

"And I have mine." 

" But Tikal," Sonic rested his hands on her shoulders, " I just wanna know." He finished his sentence with the batting of his beautiful green eyes.

"Sonic I..."

"I am ready to hear it! I don't really care to wake up to responsibilities right now."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's personal, okay."

"Since when did a spirit incased in an emerald have a personal life?"

"Ahh…oh..ah"

"Can't answer that can you? Please tell me. * I can't believe I'm using the 'p' word!!!*"

"Sigh Maybe…But first we must solve your problem." 

"Shoot."

"Sonska had a similar problem and pretty much handled it the way you did. I told him next time when people are nagging him he should take a breath. Then listen to the request one at a time. Assess which ones he can and cannot do. Last, put them in order of importance."

"Hey that…. That should do it."

"I'm happy to help."

"Great!"

Tikal smiled, "Overall you seem fine, and so I should be going."

" No you don't, you still owe me a story!"

"Fine, I'll be in you dreams tonight."

"Yeah!"

"And you should work on the scenery around here, it is a little dark. There is some imagination between your ears?"

"Ha, real funny." 

"Well then have a good morning hedgehog."

"Good morning Tikal"

Sonic's eyes popped opened. He felt a surge of confidence run through him. Armed with Tikal's advice he strapped on his sneakers and left Sally's hut.

***


	3. Mingle

***

"It's been 20 minuets! Fuck this!" the incensed goat bolted. "Everyone follow me!"

"Hey y'all Sonic is in charge here, so just wait." Bunnie pleaded.

" If we wait any longer there won't be a village left!" The mouse responded. 

"Yeah so lets go!" yelled the goat as he turned. Unexpectedly, he felt two hands on his chest. 

"Watch were your goin' dude!" Soinc said as he pushed the goat back into balanced. 

"Oh so you finally showed up! Well we don't need you. Where gonna fix this village ourselves! And for a leader, you've been trippin' up all week. You should let a real player run the game…. Like me." divulge the goat. 

"Player? Please, I don't have time for you." Once again Sonic pushes the goat out of his way and moves to the middle of the crowd. "We, I mean all of Knothole has to work together to fix this mess. So listen up! I want Bunnie and Rot to…"

"Don't listen to him! All week he has been disin' this village!" the thirty-something goat heatedly said.

Sonic crossed his arms. The crowd awaited his response. Sonic looked at the guy very coldly. 

"Ok. Tell us what you would do? Obviously, you know where the emergency materials are located. Oh and you must know how about how to manage groups of people and put them to work where they are most talented. Hey, then you must know…."

"I sure do!"

"Then prove it."

"I … I would start with … my fence. That's a major problem!"

The crowd reacted with low moans of disapproval. Quickly attention was given to Sonic.

" Well I guess we can get down to business now… as I was saying Bunnie and Rote I want you to get a group of people and work on the breaker walls."

"Sure do sugar-hog!"

"Antoine, you and me are working on the sewer."

"WHAT!!! No Sonique! That stuff stinks!"

"You should've thought of that before you slammed my door this morning."

"Oui." The coyote weakly stated.

***

Moonlight streamed through the bedroom window of the brave blue freedom fighter.   
yawn

*Walkers! That was hard…* A second later the hedgehog crashed into his bed. * I can't believe I volunteered to work on the sewer main! **_THE SMELL! _**Still, it wasn't as bad as St. John…*

With his aching arms Sonic pulled the covers over himself. He began his nightly ritual of scratching his belly and letting out a deep yawn. Soon his hand passed over his navel. *Sally, why did you have to leave me now?! I mean, I need you here* The hedgehog felt his eyes become heaver * I better get some sleep .. I have a feeling' that Ant is gonna wake me up extra early tomorrow. *

***

The hedgehog outstretched his arms,* the ocean…* that is what Sonic felt as he stood in complete darkness. He felt the breeze across his body. From behind him he noticed a green glow. It quickly flickered and dissipated into mist. 

"Your interior decorator must be on vacation."

"F-U-N-N-Y" the blue one scold.

"You promised me you would show some imagination!"

"Humm…"

Tikal crossed her arms as she stood plainly in front of Sonic. He closed his eyes and scratched his head.

"Hold up! Don't have an aneurysm." The apparition joked.

Like water colors dripping on to a blank canvas , they spread and blur. Only with the loving stroke of the artist the painting is born. That is what happened in Sonic's mind. Tikal's eyes widened as her skimpy clothing changed into a silk lavender nightie with lace see-through cups. 

Soon the darkness melted away to reveal the snowy woods at night. The broken moon shimmered down on them. Almost naked Tikal wrapped her arms around herself. Sonic chuckled at her. 

She shattered between her teeth, "Sonic it ccc…old!"

" I know I can see you nipples!" he shouted

" Stop staring at them!" she reached down to make a snowball. 

"OK OK I'll stop" He smiled and turned around. 

Sonic closed his eyes again. Soon Tikal felt a warm rug under her feet. She looked up and around with delight in her eyes. Her vision reveled a cozy rustic cabin. It was mostly made of light brown colored wood. To her right was a brick fireplace burning and flickering the glow of orange and yellow around the small room. The soft carpet beneath her and the loveseat to the left was a cream color. She felt the hedgehog's warm chest gently press against her back.

"Would you like to have a seat?" he suggested. 

Tikal blushed with surprise at the blue one and sweetly sat down. Sonic followed her. 

"Impressed. Huh!" Sonic smiled. 

Tikal rolled her eyes. Then she turned her whole body towards him. At the same time Sonic put his right arm around the incased beauty. 

"So … this Sonska guy, who is he?" asked hedgehog.

"He was a warrior in my grandfather's army 5,000 years ago on the Floating Island. He was a hedgehog, just like you, except he had a piercing in his nose and wore the traditional dress of his tribe.

"What did that look like?"

"It looked like a skirt except it was for males."

"Oh…Was it kinda checkered with blue and black in the front and mostly white?"

"Yes! That's exactly what it looked like! How did you know?"

"I had a dream for a few nights. It was so real like I was in a desert in the middle of a brutal battle!"

"Sandopolis! That's was a defining battle for Sonska. This is amazing you know who I'm talking about."

"Go on with the story."

"It was after the Battle of Sandopolis that our lives greatly changed. I guess that's the best place to start. 

A few days after the battle…"

***

A rare summer breeze sweeps open the sky-blue silk curtains that framed the balcony entrance. The room, itself, speaks boldly of Tikal's royal status. A small reading table stays in front if the balcony , just inside the room. The table legs and base are made of silver with the top cut out of the best Ru-Su marble. On the table a book and a lonely candle sits unlit. Next to the table is a chair made out of the same glimmering material. Parallel to the balcony is the princess's bed which is located across the room. The bed is large daunting piece of architecture forged from gold. The four pillars are supposed to be the bed posts, but for some reason, have been covered up by soft pastel blue and purple tapestries. The sheets on the bed have a light color of blue and were made from the finest silk. The theme of purple and blue hanging materials have been carried over onto the sand brick walls of the bedroom, shrouding the room in calm. Above the entrance to the bedroom is a sword and an ax wielded on a shield incrusted with the royal family's symbol. Before the room's door lies a medium size navy blue carpet. On the carpet princess Tikal stands in a glamorous silver dress, staring at the shield. Tears fill her eyes as she holds a small pot close to her chest. Slowly, she moves to the far corner of the room. In this spot there is a low table and a box. On the table are a few items like a bowl of water, a cloth, and some Leka leaves. In the box was the lid to the pot.

Tikal carefully placed the lid on the pot and put it in the box, making sure nothing spilled. The she took the cloth and wiped her mouth. She stood straight up and checked the dress. It was okay. As sigh of relief escaped from her * I didn't get any vomit on the dress, thanks the Walkers…* A sweet elderly female's voice spoke from the door. 

"Tikal, are you ready? The festivities are about to begin! The Chief is asking for you."

"Yes, Grandma," Tikal responded softly.

Then the princess took a deep breath and headed out the door.

***

Tonight the echidna elite and the military highest officers are in full celebration together. Finally, after 10 long years of war against the Dingo Empire the Floating island is in procession of the Echidna Kingdom. Now the Kingdom gathers at the Ancient Echidna Temple, in the prosperous city of Echidnaopolis, to be merry in victory and to look to a positive future. 

"Presenting our Royal Chief and his granddaughter, Princess Tikal" Joyously shouted the announcer as a timid echidna girl appeared before the audience. As Tikal stood behind the Chief, her grandfather, she seemed to want to take up as little space as possible. This was hardly feasible since her tribal dress made her sparkle like the first evening star.

Soon she took a small step forward. Her eyes captured fear at times as she looked across the cheering crowd. The Chief stood proudly, with a wide grin. He was an echidna of firm stature built like and ox. His barrel chest, heavy arms, and meaty hands made he seem bigger than what he really was. The Chief took his left hand and pushed Tikal forward. Instantly her body reacted and corrected it's posture.* Head up, shoulder's back. Relax! Relax! Relax!* She finally fell into place and looked like a princess.

Then with the Chief's rich baritone voice rumbling through the crowd he said, "JOY is what we have! The day we promised our children has come. We can finally live in peace. The Echidna Kingdom has conquered the Dingo Empire!"cheers wave throughout the audience "My heart is filled with happiness for out Kingdom, yet sadness occupies my heart as well---Many of our women had lost husbands, fathers, and sons in the war. Even in this time of joy we still have to help those of us in need.roaring cheers But we are alive today! Thanks greatly to our New High Royal General, Sonska The Hedgehog." The Leader of the Echidna Kingdom and his daughter began to promenade down the steps of the Temple to where Sonska was standing. 

Sonska's classic confident smile seemed to be wielded to his face as the two royals approached him. Suddenly, the hedgehog felt himself being snatched up in a bear hug. The heavy arms of the Chief were almost crunching down on the blue one's athletic build. Sonska felt the last bit of air squeak out of his lungs.

Tikal softly spoke, "Grandfather you are—"

The Chief continued, "The Echidna Kingdom and I am deeply greatfull to you Sonska!"

The Leader of the Echidna Kingdom word's shook the room. Soon the hedgehog started to really turn blue.

Tikal stepped closer, "Grandfather you're hurting him."

"Why if you were an echidna I would give you a real reward. My granddaughter! Ha, ha …..ha." bellowed the Leader. 

Loudly, Tikal scorned "Grandfather Please!"

Finally the blue one's eyes stopped dilating. The Chief dropped the hedgehog and promptly turned to Tikal. Her face filled with tension and she backed off. Sonska, slightly hunched over, grabbed his chest happy to be breathing again. 

The leader's expression was of complete distain. "Do have any respect? You are a female! How dare you speak in the present of men!?...Impulsive creature…"

" Grandfather I .. didn't mean any—"

"Did not what? Embarrass me in front of the whole Kingdom?!!" The princess's shoulders seem to sink as her head tilted towards the floor. Silence embraced the grand temple. 

Suddenly, the High Royal General spoke, " Your Majesty, I don't think the princess meant any harm…"

" Oh Sonska only someone as honorable as you would defend her actions….I can not blame her rude behavior on her alone. Her grandmother gives her these crazy ideas …. Anyway! This is a party! Where's the music! Go on live everyone! We are free!" smiled the Chief. 

Soon the crowd returned to a joyful mood. 

Then the Chief turn to Sonska, "I expect great things from you."

"Yes sir."

The Chief gave Sonska a prideful smile. "Mingle and enjoy this party. It is in your honor."

Sonska nodded.

The princess smiled sweetly at the hedgehog as she turned from him. The dress caught the torch light. It accentuated the curves of her back and the sensual shape of her legs. Heat rushed into Sonska's soul. His heart began to burn.

He smiled to him self, " I guess I should enjoy the party after all it for me."

***


	4. shh!

The dank cave hallway ended abruptly. At this end was another cave opening, and after that, a bottomless drop. The sound of rushing water has come to its' peak here. The echidna General Nazel peeped around the opening, making sure not to touch the filthy walls. He pressed a white cloth over his nose to keep the moldy air out. He saw a vast space, about 400 feet wide. The roof in this space was a half oval with malicious looking stalactites protruding out all over it, pointing towards the center. General Nazel looked down, and out of the walls of this room water violently rushing in, falling into oblivion. Nazel lifted his head and blinked. Soon he squinted his eyes and saw a platform, hanging by the rope, in the distance. 

He turned around to the Chief, "Impressive, but how do we get across."

The Chief slammed his fist into a low stone with a slash carved in it. The General felt a deep rumble. Then another rumble came and then it seemed the whole earth began to up heave. Nazel pressed his perfectly white gloved covered hands against the cave wall in for support. The Chief did not move throughout this. Nazel once again look out into the oval room. Below this entrance tons of water shot out. Water continued to gushed out as a stone walkway appeared. It was being pushed out towards the small platform. The chief walked out on to it and Nazel pursued in his usual stiff, well manage walk.

The chief crossed his arms, "This is why I did not give you the High Royal General position yet."

Nazel look down all he could see was the water rushing down into darkness. 

The chief spoke, "Why do you think it has taken the great Echidna Army 10 years to defeat The Dingo Empire." 

"The Dungs are maggot beasts; they do not know when they are defeated. Madness."

"True."

"They have no gods. You should had seen them fight, whooping and babbling to their death. The worst of it all was their smell, awful."

Soon the wet walkway met the platform. There was a large jewel was placed on a low pedestal.

The chief pointed, " Look at this."

"The kingdom has plenty of riches. I don't understand."

"You are looking at _complete_ power."

Nazel listen in closely.

The chief continued, " For the last year I have been translating some of the ancient writings. At first I was confused, it talked about energy and how great power lies in opposite ends of the same energy. It made me curious. So powerful…only if I had that energy…The tablet was broken in some places, but I think I figured it out… this opposite energy is this —a Chaos Emerald, a fragment of the beginning of all. Each have a unique power, but when all seven are gathered there is a miracle. With that power not only I can secure The Floating Island for the Echidna Kingdom, but Mobius as well." 

"Mobius! Quite ambitious." The thinly built general said. 

"Nazel, our ancestors dealt with Hegioa for a reason. They were not chosen by the Walkers to rule this is land, we were. The Walkers have granted us with responsibility, so that we would protect the Master Emerald. We are the only ones who are pure and capable of doing this. Any other race then echidna would be inferior." 

"But, why Mobius?"

"The savage other is always lurking, searching our weakness, wanting our power. The only option for them is to be our subjects or die."

"You need all seven to do this?"

"Yes, the excavation in the sand lands is going slowly. The writings say there is more out there, we just have to find them."

The Chief picked up the emerald, "What is worse is defending our power from our own. The rumors are true. There are echidnas in this city who do not believe in my god given right to rule! It is just as strange as what the Dungs have…a group of commoners making decisions. Blasphemy! The Ancient Walkers understood why rule should be in my hands, they have written so! A chief is wise, not like the ignorant masses. Those echidnas must be eliminated also."

Nazel's hand brush over his red military suite, which was starched straight like a board with no wrinkles. He said, "Such Revolting people." 

The general watch the Chief place the emerald back in its' former position on the pedestal. He interjected, " And that is why Sonska is so important."

"My Lord, I must say that repulsive foreigner is no material for High Royal General…"

"I understand how your feel, giving your promotion to Sonska. The hedgehog's antics dazzle the masses. As long as he in front the city will think everything is peachy in Echidnaopolis and any popular decent support will wane. The people will not be curious about our doings. He makes them feel safe, they love him… a perfect distraction from the business in the sandlands."

"That Egoistical Boy!" sharply pronounced the General.

"That boy is the reason why we still have our heads!" the Chief paused, "We need him. He is critical for our successes—My only problem is that he questions authority. He either doesn't care or doesn't know any rules. Like last night he tried to correct me when I was disciplining the Princess. Any other Mobian would have lost a limb over that."

"I know what you mean, during combat he left his post and started to fight on the other side of the battlefield. He said there was not enough action so he decided to leave…. Hum maybe I should be thankful. 'Cause when he did leave he saved me from being clubbed to death." interjected Nazel.

Nazel paused to take in some air, "He's a dilemma, huh? Maybe we should have someone watch him to see what he is getting into." 

"Very good idea" complemented the Chief.

"Who are we going to send to watch him?"

" From what I remember you have been to his apartment."

"Ah yes, the artist—earth caring—free you spirit and what's under your robe part of the city? Ha! Only gutter trash live their… Oh….. Oooooh no, no, no. I can't be seen there my lord? It would be impossible to track him. He is too fast!"

"Get a team of soldiers and follow him. You are the best pick General. When we're finished, you'll be promoted to High Royal General of this Kingdom.?"

"Please my lord."

"Am I right?"

"Walkers! Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. Start now …Oh and will you be joining me for the Showing the evening?"

"Ah… of course your majesty… sir, may I speak informally."

The chief nodded.

The thin echidna crossed his arms, " She is a bit young…sixteen sir."

"Will you miss her General?" the Chief gave a husky laugh.

Nazel swallowed.

"Lets' go then." The Chief abruptly stated.

***

Tikal's sweat soaked her fur. Her mind was wheeling in excitement. Her embrace tighten as she prepared her body for a raging orgasm. Her lover felt this force growing in her. Her low moans encouraged him to thrust deeper and faster. At first he filled her with his thick present and now with ejaculation. This was the last ingredient she needed to set off her organism. Tikal almost screamed in pleasure. He only covered her mouth. His milk warmed her deeply. She could feel it drip out onto her priceless sheets. Her body tightly held onto him like a starving baby on its' mother's breast. **Throb. Throb. Throb**. He felt each quake ripple through her body. Her hard breathing started to die down. He became softer. Soon, her grip on his quills loosened. Sonska slipped out and lay on his side next to her. Their sweat seems to glistened off her body. Sonska took a moment to enjoy the satisfied expression on her face.

He whispered, "Ti! Do you want your grandfather to find us out?!!"

"No, of course not!" She responded softly. 

He smiled an kissed her cheek, "At least I know you liked it."

A cool smile crossed her face and melted away. "I should be more careful. I don't know what Grandfather would do if he found out about us, or that his little princess isn't fit to marry anymore."

"Fit to marry?! Ti, I said a hundred times for us to ditch this place. Let's go to Mobius and…and we can get married!"

She turned her face to him and touched his face with her right hand. The hedgehog pulled the covers over her. 

Tikal explained, " I can't my grandmother says I have a purpose here and it is important that I am here when it happens."

"What happens?!"

" I… I don't know yet."

"Bullshit."

"My grandmother is an oracle. She would never lie to me!"

"You don't even know what it is? And you are still willing to stay! Com'on Ti, let's go." encouraged Sonska. 

"We had this conversation before. I don't want to argue with you."

With a long sigh he submitted to her. Next, he covered his eyes as the sunrise split through the curtains on Tikal's Balcony.

He came close to her and hugged and kissed her genuinely again. Then the hedgehog played delicately with her dreadlocks.

"Being a High General is boring," he grumbled with distain, " I thought I would be on the battlefield or doing somethin', The Chief has not assign me anything."

"You just got this position, be patient."

"Ti don't you think it is a bit weird. Hiring someone and then giving them nothing to do?"

Her right eyebrow lifted. 

His eyes were ablaze with thoughts of glorious carnage," I want to be out here…the battle. It's great! The war cries, the thrill of dodging the enemies! Making a bloody shower as I pass by… the way they fall… ha… poetry."

"Sonska, how can death of any sort be good?"

"When the Dungs invade the city and murder innocent people, it is only justice that they would be slain on the battleground!"

He noticed her expression did not agree with him. "Ti, why do you have compassion for them?"

"All I know that war never breads peace. Peace only comes with equality and fairness."

He thought for a second and said, "Fairness you ask? What about you."

"What about me?"

"Gandpa… at the party you could have really stood up to him. Ti you need too... I hate seeing what he does to you."

"Sonska… I tried… I can't… he is so powerful, more than me."

"Stop talking like that!" Sonska reached down and tickled her side. She playful hit his upper arm and giggled. " Stop… Stop… or I'll tickle your feet!"

"No way! I'm way too sensitive there." 

"No one would have ever guessed with feet that large."

"Hey! Respect… I wouldn't be the fastest thing alive without them."

Then he smiled at her, "I will be looking to see if the candle is lit tonight."

The princess let go of him as he elevated himself from her bed. She looked at the silhouette of him putting on his sandals and tribal gear. He seemed to turn to her for an instant and then was gone with only the swish of air to replace him.

As he left a flood of old feelings began to etch into Tikal's spirit. Tears arose on her face. Small whimpers became the sounds the bedroom would hold. Her right hand gently found a place on her stomach. 

Then a knock at the door. 

Tikal sat up, " Come in."

Underneath the shield appeared her grandmother. She was not ageing well. Her feeble steps and shaky hands made Tikal worried about her. The many years in service to The Ancient Walkers has drained her physical body. She warmly smiled at Tikal. 

"Tikal are you doing well this morning?"

"I'm fine." the princess responded shortly.

"Today is a busy day my dear up, up, up!"

***

The morning sun began to heat the ancient city streets. Sonska blazed past the shops and citizens who were beginning their day. Children would squeal with happy sounds and jump up and down as he passed. Others would find something to hold onto. Sonska liked the sound of his quills cutting through the air. It would push him to go faster. The pounding of his feet against the road was complete exultation. The rush would hit his body. He almost reached optimal pleasure when something shiny caught his eye.

Sonska pressed his face into the window. The object almost seemed to glow his eyes. It was so beautiful. The shiny necklace was made of gold with fat wide links. In the middle of it was a blue heart. The jewelry store was not opened yet. Sonska felt his mouth slightly fall. 


	5. By Nature

***

Tikal ran down the hall of the palace trying not to rip another priceless dress. It fit a little tight but she still looked fabulous in it. She stopped in front of two large doors. *Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Relax! Relax! Relax!*

One of the two guard outside the doors smiled and spoke, " Princess! You must try to be on time for breakfast!"

She giggled, " One day I'll prove to you that I can be prompt!" 

The other guard sneaked, "Are you ready Tikal?"

"Wait before I go in what's the temperature like?"

"Cold, The Chief's grumpy."

"Ok." 

As the doors came apart she saw her grandfather and grandmother waiting for her.

"You finally arrived." grumbled the Chief.

"I'm sorry." The princess said as she sat down in her seat. 

The small breakfast table she sat at with her family always made her unconformable. She loved her grandma and wanted the most distance from her grandfather. The Chief began to eat while grandmother said a small blessing to the Ancient Walkers for providing the food. Tikal waited until she was finished with the prayer. The Chief glanced up from his plate. He looked over to the serving girl who was about to leave the room and said, "Remove half the food off the Princess's plate."

"WHAT?" Grandmother shrieked, "She is thin enough already."

"I don't want her to get any bigger." he responded.

Tikal patiently put down her fork and folded her hands in her lap, while the maid fixed her plate. The princess looked down at her fingers trying to stay silent.

"I want you to look your best tonight for the Showing!"

Tikal barely looked up at him, " What 'Showing' Grandfather?"

"At the Celebration their were many princes and dukes from all over the echidna Kingdom here. Hell, some were on vacation on Mobius and decided to take the Gliders back. They saw you and were mesmerized by your beauty despite your poor behavior! They want to court you. How exciting! This is a great opportunity for me to align myself with the strongest of my kingdom. Whoever I see fit to marry you tonight will have you warming their bed by tomorrow's sunset. They almost killed to see you when I told them you were a virgin! So I'm throwing an impromptu ball and you're the main guest."

Tikal felt her insides instantly crushed. She gulped knowing it was better to show no reaction.

" I will not let my granddaughter me married to he highest bidder!" yelled Grandmother. 

" You may recall that you have no say in this crazy hag!" barked the Chief.

" No!" Tikal said breathlessly, " I refuse to participate."

" See! Look at the ideas you put in her head," grunted the Chief at the grandmother. He turned to the princess, " Tikal you are my heritage, I want to secure the kingdom for the future. This is your duty as a princess."

Tikal sat quietly letting his words sink in. She tried to make some sense of them. Then she stood up from the table. 

"You have not been excused." stated her grandfather.

"I am no longer hungry, may I go?"

"Good choice, I don't want you to gain any weight before to night; you may leave."

Tikal limbs felt like tons. It was hard for her to move, but she made it out the doors. 

"Princess, are you okay dear?" softy spoke one to the guards.

Tikal could not get her mouth to move. So she walked back to her room letting the tears run off her cheeks and down the front of her dress. 

***

"Hurry up old man and open up the store!" demanded Sonska.

The old echidna hobbled up to the door. Slowly, his hand was shaking as he reached into his pocket. Sonska shrieked on the inside and soon started to tap his foot. 

"Now let's see here…" pondered the jewelry store keeper. 

"If you go any faster it will be midnight!" announced the hedgehog.

"Young man, please… patience… Wait-Wait I have the key."

"GREAT!"

The elderly echidna made small baby steps forward and presented the key to the door lock. Several times he tried to put it in.

"I guess my old eyes ain't way they used to be. Let's see where is my magnifying lens…It has to be somewhere in this bag." 

Next the shopkeeper started rummaging through the large bag on his shoulder. The veins in Sonska's eyes started to swell. Sonska grabbed his head and pulled down hard on his quills. He felt his jaw tighten.

" I cannot see well without my lens." The echidna continued, " Oh! here it is!"

Sonska let go of his head and his hands rested at his sides. Then the old echidna began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" questioned Sonska. 

"No wonder it was not going into the keyhole! It's the wrong key."

Instantly, the hedgehog's teeth grind fiercely. The shopkeeper started to go through the bag again. The hedgehog began to walk a grove into the sidewalk. Five minuets later Sonska felt his last bits of sanity evaporating. 

"I must have forgotten my keys this morning," realized the echidna, "Jelea, Jelea! Open up the door please! I forgot my key."

Then the window above the store door unfastened. A portly echidna girl stuck her head out. "Daddy did you forget the key again!"

"Yes dear, I have a customer here so hurry up please.

The blue one's incisors flashed. "I COULD HAVE BEEN FINISHED 15 MINEUTS AGO!" His right eyebrow twitched spastically.

"Young man, no one is hurt—no reason to be angry."

*ME? ANGRY!!!!!! Wait… stay cool Sonska.* the hedgehog thought to himself. 

The shopkeeper's daughter took some time to open the door. It looked as if she tried to put on some makeup. Without noticing her efforts to impress him, Sonska quickly purchase the necklace and was on his way home. 

***

Sonska ripped off his clothing elated to finally be home. * I hate wearing this stuff it's sooo uncomfortable* The hedgehog small apartment was a messy hell. Yet to the owner of this chaos it was 'just right'. * I don't know what so important about clothing. On Mobius I didn't have to wear anything. It was totally optional. Echidnas must have some extreme body issues to want to be covered up all the time.*

yawn Sonska dig through the piles of stuff and found his bed. Once he pushed enough garments on the floor he snuggled in for some rest.*Ti is gonna love that necklace… I just know it.* As he drifted off to sleep he heard some funny noises. 

***

*I'm about to hurl!* Nazel grimaced as he choked back vomit. The smell of the commoners was getting to him. He finally made it to Sonska's downtown apartment. He gazed through the window. *Looks clear. Dam-it he could be anywhere. Hum. Well better investigate ….I could find something. * Next the General jimmied the lock and slipped inside. *It smells like a garbage heap!* The General took in the condition of the room. *All of a sudden I don't think this assignment is worth it. … I think I'll leave*

"Hey!"

Nazel leaped in his skin when the naked blue hedgehog materialized before him. 

"Ah you're _naked!"_

"So what?" Sonska said tiredly.

*You're _gorgeous.* Nazel admired his body._

" What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" yawned Sonska.

The blue one rubbed his eyes. Nazel lustful stares center on the hedgehog's stomach. Hard abdomen. Strong build. Lean but not thin. He almost strained to see the size of his cock only to realize it was a lost endeavor, due to Sonska's thick fur. * I must stop looking at heathen flesh.*

Sonska finally stopped rubbing his eyes. " I asked what are you doing here!"

" Oh….. yes… ah Yes! I just wanted too… congratulate you… High General and all, personally, I didn't get a chance to do it at the party," Nazel nervously giggled, "you are the youngest ever at sixteen."

Sonska inquiringly said, "Thanks. You came across the city just to say that?"

"Er—No…The…the ah Chief ah sent me to …ah…Remember on the Battle field I said hum… you would be rewarded?"

"Yeah."

"So hum you know you hold the highest military position in the Echidna Army!"

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that since the title has 'High' in it."

"But there's more! So I'm here to tell you about the perks of this position."

"Wha'?"

"Yes! The Chief is throwing a "Showing" tonight. Well, I think that's the wrong word for it, but he wants to marry off Tikal tomorrow. So at 7pm he is giving a ball for all the princes that are still in town to come and meet her. Whoever the Chief sees fit will have her. Their will be free food as well, High General. Anyway, the Chief wants your presents for security reasons…Okay? So you are coming right?"

The hedgehog's eyes froze. "Yes I'll be there." he said staggered.

"Good see you at 7 then."

Nazel quick left the apartment. 

Sonska crossed his arms against his chest. A very discussed, "Shit." forced its' way out of his mouth.* I knew this was going to happen. We should have been gone a long time ago. She so thick headed! And now this…we must leave tonight!* He paused looking at the box with the necklace in it. He lifted the top off the box and warmly gazed at the object. He felt the blue heart. * I breaks me to leave her each morning…to leave her there. With that grandfather of hers'. How does she stand it? * He placed the top back on reflectively. *Keeping us a secret is no way to live… on Mobius we can be together and Ti can be free to be herself…I know it. I just have to get Ti to understand it.*

***


	6. Understand?

***

Tikal's eyelids sunk down. The sun began it's journey under the horizon. From her balcony she could see the shadows it created over the city. Soon she laid down on her bed. Her face seemed to be stuck to her pillows. Her hand gravitated to her belly. *What's gonna happen to us? * The princess shifted onto her back. * If I move anymore I will wrinkle this dress… Grandfather would explode. I'm dieing! This thing is digging into my waist!* Two taps came from the princess's door. Like a ghost coming out of the shadows Tikal's grandmother emerged from the room's entrance. Her slow stunted walk made the princess scared. The princess immediately ran over to her. Grandmother seemed to be in a trance. She made low mumbles as she touched the young girl's face. Grandma's voice was weaker than usual. 

"Is he coming for you?"

"Who?"

"The hedgehog."

The princess blushed. The expression in her grandmother's face was kindhearted, yet held a stark sadness underneath. Her cold wrinkly hands shook from old age. They only seem to give comfort to Tikal.

The Grandmother continued, "You must leave with him."

"Wha'?"

Then a loving kiss was placed on the princess head. "You must go."

The old echidna woman made a weak but very sweet smile and proceeded out the room. 

***

At 7pm sharp the stuffy occasion began. The Princess and the Chief stayed close together and traveled the room. Princes cordially greeted Tikal and quickly magnetized to the Chief for a brief, and hopefully impressive conversation. The longer, the better, the most likely a certain princes would become the second most powerful echidna royalty in the kingdom. Sonska walked around the perimeter of the room with an unwavering distained burning in his heart. He hated what he had to witness. Tikal was stiff with mystical beauty as a porcelain doll. All the males surrounded her pretending to be interested in her. It made his quills curl.

"Hey watch out!!!" 

Sonska heard a nearby scream. The next moment he was flat on his back. The small box the hedgehog was carrying spun out onto the floor. 

"Excuse me!" gasped Nazel as he lay on top of the hedgehog. "Oh! Forgive me hedgehog!" The echidna picked up the box, " I guess this is yours."

Then General press his hands on the rippling hard stomach of the High Royal General as he got up.

"No, prob' I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." replied Sonska. 

Nazel help the blue one to his feet and started to dust him off.

"I see you made it here together and well. You look a little stressed—is something wrong?" Questioned the echidna.

" Oh I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

" Well make sure you do get some. The wedding is set for early morning. The king will want some extra security … of course."

"Fine then. But I'm The High Royal General of the army. Doesn't he have enough guards for the job?"

The echidna felt flush for a second, "Your present is good for moral! * and it's easier to keep an eye on you if you're here.*"

Nazel's nervous smile did not fit well with Sonska.

The echidna continued, " Enjoy the party, then." 

The Nazel went back to the party. * Walkers dam it! You are soo awful Nazel!* The echidna General thought to himself with a smile, "His body feels good… I have to stop lusting after that brat!* Soon Nazel arrived at the Chief's side. The Chief grunted under his breath, " What is _he_ doing here?!!!"

The General felt his palms become sweaty, "I kinda got caught by him. This was the only excused I could make up on the moment."

"Incompetent! How can you be so incompetent!!!"

" Sir, I am deeply regretful ."

"Make sure you watch him."

"Yes sir."

The chief returned to the gathering. He rested his heavy hand on the princess's shoulder. Tikal tried to focus her mind. *Relax! Relax! Relax! Oh…. oh I have to pee.* She quickly looked up, " Grandfather may I be excused for a moment."

He glanced down, "Be back soon."

It almost seemed that she ran out of the grand room. Sonska noticed her move and disappeared as well.

***

Tikal smooth down her dress feeling very relieved. She walked down the hall slowly. She did not want to go back the that room full of aristocrats. Suddenly, a door pops open. She froze and was pulled inside the room. The door quietly closed behind her.   
The smells of the Garden room surrounded her. She could feel the rushing water rumble the floor beneath her. Her eyes lit with fire. Her lips touched Sonska's. They pressed delicately. In silence, they tasted each other. He said, "We're outta here!"

Next the hedgehog grabbed her arm. He never held it so tight as he did in that moment. He began to move towards the balcony.

Tikal said softly, " The Palace is teaming with people. We will be seen."

" Forgot who you're looking at?"

" The guards are former marks men from the army. You saw what they could do in battle. They can shoot any moving thing, even you."

Sonska paused realizing he did not think of that. He could feel her spirit fading. In a second her spirit flashed inside her again. 

"What's that in that box!"

" I'll show you later—we need to escape Tikal."

"I want to see it!" Tikal grab the box from him and popped it open. Inside of it was the beautiful gold necklace. 

"Sonska! It's Gorgeous!"

"You like it? * Ha ha the hedgehog always knows.*" Sonska smiled. 

"Put it on me please."

Sonska was more than happy to put his gift around her neck. 

"Their will be less guards at night and the darkness will conceal us from the marksmen." She paused, " I'll light the candle when it is safe to come, as always."

Sonska stroked her hand. She could see how his heart was hurting. A part of him was straining to hold back tears. 

"Sonska, I must tell you something."

"Wha'?" He said as his eyes become glossy. His touch became a little firmer but still maintained a loving caress. 

" I am pregn— "

The door to the garden room slammed open. A maid with a very botched dreadlock job rushed in. She looked very angry. She stopped at stared at the couple. They stared at the maid. Then the light purple echidna spoke, "THIS IS NOT THE WHERE THE PARTY IS !!" in a slight strained voice. From the hallway another voice said, " It is at the end of the hall."

"Dam!" the maid echidna whispered to herself and then she quickly left the room.

Tikal pondered " Are we in trouble? I mean she saw us."

" She seemed preoccupied, though."

" For a second I thought we were cooked!" Tikal fearfully laughed. " I better get back now." She smiled and kissed Sonska again. After she left, some time later the hedgehog found his way back to the ball.

***

*Where is that beautiful blue barbarian!* Nazel searched the crowed room for him. *I have to find him or the Chief will punch my face through my anus. Fuck!* He began the hunt. Then out of the corner of his eye Sonska appeared. * Good I get to keep my head on my neck. *

The party seemed to be going fine, when an argument broke out between two maids. Nazel assumed one of them must have dropped something. It was just that they were acting so uncivilized about it, especially here. In a second, one of the maids rose up. She was quite ugly light purple echidna girl. Then she lifted the sleeve on her right arm. On the top of her hand rested and small crossbow. She pointed it directly at the Chief and shot it execution style. The arrow cut through the air. The guests scattered in the panic. Sonska instincts went into action. The blue one set off turbo and leaped into the air. He caught the arrow moments before impact and threw it back at her. She was starting a dash for the hallway when the arrow snagged her clothing and welcomed her to the ground. She quickly flipped to her side ripping her clothing away from the arrow. Blood dripped out of her lip. The Blue hedgehog dive onto her and yanked her head up. To his surprise her hair came off. He stared at the ball of dreadlocks for a couple seconds too long. SLAM She hit him straight in the face. He stumbled back. And through one eye he noticed that she was not an echidna all … but a hedgehog! Sonska still a bit shaken tried to grab her. She had great flexibility and turned and twisted out of his arms. Soon she was fading. Sonska began to grasp at the ghostly image only to scrape his claws against the floor. 

Soon Sonska got up and returned to the party. This, by now, reflected the aspects of a support group. The guests' brush with death was a cohesive factor and they started to talk among themselves. They began to make up stories of heroics that were never done. The Chief was the most impressed and hugged Sonska in great thankfulness. 

The Chief took a long breath and easily said, "I knew I could expect great things from you, hedgehog."

***


	7. Ends justify the means

Tikal calmly waited by the lit candle reading a book. She loved reading about history. This book was about a race of Mobians that existed in the area of the floating island before it became the floating island. This race of Mobians was extremely compassionate, communicable, competitive, and sensual. They loved the earth and believe in using all their senses to discover the planet. They believed that love, the ultimate power, in all if it forms transcends the earthly body and lives in the spirit. They thought the earth gave them feelings and a bodies. The three Goddess gave them life and compassion. It was their duty to experience, explore, and to share with the people around them. 

Footsteps taped across the balcony as Tikal lifted her eyes from her book. Sonska smiled with a pleasant happiness as he laid he eyes on her. She literally leaped into his embrace. They kissed passionately. Then he picked her up and headed out the balcony. 

" Hold on" he whispered. 

Her arms collapsed around his chest. They meandered in and out of the shadows. Soon they came to the courtyard. It was heavily guarded. Tikal sat down in one of the dark alleys. Sonska sat next to her. He was thinking really hard, trying to figure a way out. Tikal reached over and held his hand in her lap. She flipped it over and looked at his life line. It was deep and long in his palm. No cut or cross with the heart line. Somehow she felt that it meant he was going to be okay. A hushed 'shit' emitted from his mouth. Then with the hand Tikal was holding he laced his finger with hers.

" I'm gonna get us out!" he promised. 

Tikal took a deep breath. "Sonska, I know this is a bad time, but I have to tell you something."

He seemed preoccupied looking for an opening. "Go head tell me" he said.

"I gonna have a ba—"

"Here's our out!" he snatched her up and dashed into the court yard. The guards seem to be sleeping. Sonska's feet were pounding the ground hard. Then suddenly, he felt an arrow wiz by his ear. He looked up and a shower of them were comin' for his ass. He swung Tikal in front of him to protect her. Two guards in heavy gear seem to come from nowhere and slammed him. He tried to curl into a ball. He managed half way, just enough for him to hit the ground, and not Tikal. Tikal immediately bent over him shaking him to see if he was okay. The guards charged forward. Sonska coughed as he sat up. He focused on the row on guards starting to surround them. "Tikal ! Run for it! GO!"

She screamed, held tighter to him. 

" Tikal let Go!"

Then she pressed her face in to his chest.

"Ti please don't go nuts on me!" he cried. 

Sonska shook off the pain emanating from his back. He pushed Tikal behind him. Her grip on him was amazing.

"Give up hedgehog. There is no use for a fight. You are complexly surrounded." Calmly spoke a familiar voice. Out of the crowd of guards emerged General Nazel. "I'm disappointed in you blue one. I never expected this out of you."

Tikal's panicked cries became louder. 

" You come any nearer to us I'll kill all of you." Sonska punched his words at them.

"Threats? Hey guys the hedgehog thinks he can threaten us."

Husky giggles rang through the guards. 

"Give me the princess Sonska."

"No!"

"Poor choice old friend," Nazel waved his hand, " And remember boys don't harm the princess, mumm-kay." 

The mob descends on the hedgehog. Sonska quickly took a glance at both of his sides. He saw nothing clear. The first guard charged at him. The hedgehog pushed his head down and twisted 90 degrees. With a crunching sound the body went limp. Then a sword came rushing in and the blue one moved Tikal and himself out of the way. The next guard rush in. Sonska kicked the body of the first guard in his way. He tripped and his sword went flying. Sonska caught it and sliced the torsos off a few echidnas. Three guards deiced to get him at once. Sonska threw the sword killing one of the charging guards instantly. The others tried to rip the princess off of his back. Tikal grabbed a couple loose quills off of the hedgehog's back and stuck them in the guards' eyes. She freaked out as the red and pink pulp ran down his face. He dropped to the ground raging over his lost sight. Sonska smashed the eye socket of one guard. Eye puss, tissue, and blood splattered over his fits. Sonska step over bodies he created at his feet. He began to tire quickly loosing his balance and accuracy. To no avail he was stabbed in his side. Tikal screamed coving the wound with her bare hands. She never had seen so much blood pouring out of anyone's side before. Soon the guards had the advantage. Then a blow to the head made the hedgehog fall to his knees. 

Tikal shook him. "Get up, please get up Sonska."

A dark shadow covered both them. Tikal knew who the shadow belonged to before it spoke. She could feel the wicked spirit without looking. The fighting halted as the present stood cold under the moonlight. 

"Sonska." the Chief eyes narrowed down.

The hedgehog's breathing was heavy. He could not lift his head.

The Chief bent down close to the hedgehog's ear.

"You better hope you didn't fuck my granddaughter."

"Stay way from him" Tikal scream as he yanked the warrior's body closer to hers'. 

"And for you, sweet innocent Tikal" Grandfather snatched her arm.

"NOO!" she pulled back. 

With his greater strength he lunged her forward. Sonska reached up and caught her ankle when a group of guards pounded him to the dirt, with their knees in his back. Tikal lurched back and forth trying to get out of her grandfather's grip. Her frantic blood cries could be heard cutting the night deep into the city. It echoed in the hedgehog's ears as he watched her being dragged back to the palace. 

***

"Let go of me please frantic gasping plee..aase." Tikal whimpered as a few servants removed all of her clothing. 

" Grandma Help me!... Please help me." cried Tikal.

Next two thick rough looking ropes were brought out. The ropes the maids were using raked into her skin. The constant rubbing of them wore away the fur and skin around her wrists and ankles. Tikal could not see anything becasue she was tide to her bed face down. Her tears and urination soaked the mattress. 

The princess's crying became low moans. Then Grandfather and General Nazel entered the room. The Chief waved the servants bye and they left. 

Nazel stood by the entrance resting his back on the wall. He crossed his arms. He already wanted this interrogation to be over. The Chief stood over his granddaughter. 

" You never ceased to embarrass me. What were you doing with that Hedgehog!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nazel interjected.

" Was I talking to you???" angrily corrected the Chief. He soon continued, "Did you fuck him?"

Small sniffles and whining came from the princess. 

"You won't answer me? Is that the game we're playing?" question Grandfather. 

Her lips cracked, " Let me …go."

"There's more than one way for me to find out."

The Chief turned to the General. "Nazel, can you tell Doctor Kitol that I am ready for him now. And will you please check on the prisoner."  
Nazel nodded and immediately left. 

Soon, Tikal's grandfather sat beside her. He took a heavy hand and stroked her hair. 

"You were always full of spirit. I knew it was dangerous for you. Our culture, heritage, traditions never smiled upon you. I tried to help you. But you always left me with little choice. If you hymen is gone, then it is all over for you princess. No more changes. They are all gone."

At the end grandfather's word as small echidna walked into the room. He clutched a bag to his chest. "Why have you called me at this time of the night?" he angrily grunted. 

"I need you to examine my granddaughter."

"What I just saw her a few weeks ago. She is perfectly healthy."

In a low angry growl the chief spoke, " I think she may have mated."

" Sweet innocent Tikal?" the Doctor said in shock. 

Tikal could hear their words like knives in her spirit. She felt the bed move as her grandpa got up. She heard some shifting of feet on the floor, then the clanging of metal objects. Silence of the room made her know something was going to happen. Then she felt the rope around her ankles being untied. He heart pounded fast. When she knew one leg was free and she kicked up, sending the doctor to the floor. She tried to jump up, but was snagged down by the ropes around her wrists. She twisted half way onto her back. Suddenly, a heavy weight plummeted on top of her. She screamed under the crushing weight. Her legs kicked franticly. She opened her eyes saw grandfather was across her lower torso. The doctor regained equilibrium and stood back up.   
"This examination is not going to happen unless you can manage her." Kitol sniffed.

Tikal felt her thighs being pried apart. Her body convulsed madly. She tried with all her strength to keep her legs closed. She looked up to see the small doctor approaching with his tools ready in his hand. She struggled more. The gap the chief made with her thighs was pulled wide open. Tikal instinctively bit down on the Chief's shoulder. He shook her off. She experienced the cold metal move against her delicate skin.

***


	8. Justice

Tikal braced against the stone wall. She could barely hold on the urine soaked sheet that covered her body. Her other hand cupped her vagina. Her insides felt torn, as if she was forced open. She looked like she was in the fight of her life and lost. The staircase seemed to go down forever. Her feet would slip on the steps. She had no more tears left. The sun felt upon her face through a small window. She paused for a moment. Her swollen eyes accepted the light. It was a new day. She made it through the night, maybe she could hold on just a little longer. 

"Move it whore!" Her grandfather's deep voice rumbled through the hall. 

Once again Tikal began her journey down the stairway. She always heard about this part of the Palace but she never saw it for herself. It was called The Pit. It is where prisoners were held before public execution.

The metal bars clanked as the door open. The environment in The Pit was humid and was getting hotter as the sun continued its' track in the sky. The chief stared at the prisoner. Sonska was curled on his side breathing lightly on the stone floor. 

" What is his condition?" The chief asked

Nazel crossed his arms, " He's alive."

"Wake him up."

Nazel promptly picked up a stick and started to jab the hedgehog. Sonska was quickly startled into awake. As he sat up he hunched over, holding onto his right side. The pain from the wound seized him. 

"You… I let you into my home! And you do this!"

Sonska looked up at the Chief. The hedgehog's eyes swiftly focused on who was standing behind him. 

"Ti..ka..l" weakly broke from the hedgehog's mouth. 

"You have ruined the Princess and this Kingdom!"

Sonska grabbed the bars, " Ti..kal" he moaned again. She seemed to not be able to respond.

The Chief noticed he did not have the hedgehog's attention. Suddenly, rage engulfed Grandfather reached behind and grabbed the back of Tikal's head. With one smooth motion he pushed her to the ground and rammed her face into the bars, directly in the visage of Sonska. She hardly made a sound. 

"What the hell are you doing!!?" screamed Sonska. His hands immediately and carefully moved her face off the bars. Blood trickled out of her nose.

" Why don't you kiss the prostitute." Hissed Tikal's grandfather. Then he pushed down harder on her head.

Sonska yelled ," Stop your hurting her!"

"Hurting her? How much has she hurt me?... and you! My trusted High Royal General! You know our laws. And get her pregnant her too!"

" Pregnant! Tikal you're pregnant." Sonska pause in surprise. He gently felt her face. She did not respond. 

In the Chief's gruff voice, " Yes she is… hopefully not for long. Right now Doctor Kitol is gathering the ingredients to remedy that situation."

"Tikal say something!" Sonska urged her to speak. Her body went limper. 

"Tikal!" screamed the hedgehog.

"Tikal!" he started to shake her.

"Tikal!" he screamed with his raw and broken voice. Tears rushed down his face. 

The Chief ripped her up from the ground. 

" You" Tikal's grandfather narrowed his vision on the blue one, " I will remedy your situation immediately."

The Chief turned to Nazel. "General ready the town square for an execution." 

" Yes sir!" 

" Say good by to your precious hedgehog Tikal." The Chief crudely said. 

Her lips only trembled. No sound came out of her. The chief left practically dragging his granddaughter behind him. Sonska shook the bars like an animal screaming her name. Nazel took out the key to unlock the prisoner's cell. 

***

The shopkeeper's daughter rested her chin in her palm. She huffed staring out the jewelry store's window. Another day she would attend the store. Handsome echidna males would come in and buy gifts for their girlfriends and wives. She has seen this for years and still no one has come into give her a gift. 

"Good Morning Jelea" Her father spoke as he gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled back. Then Jelea turn her attention back to the window. She saw a couple people walking down the street. Then more came. Soon she noticed that all of the people outside were walking in the same direction very fast. 

"Daddy I think something is going on outside." 

The old shopkeeper reached for his lens. He looked out the window and saw hundreds of people marching towards the town square.

He said, "Lock up the store sweetheart, lets see what this is about."

Jelea quickly took care of the store. Then holding her elderly father's hand they began to navigate the crowds. They could not see what was before them. The people were crushing into each other. Jelea knew if she kept trying, she could get in front to see what was happening. She pushed hard and squeezed between other echidnas. She held fast to her father's hand. Soon she arrived at the bottom of a wooden platform. There in the middle of the stage was an old beaten post. Chained to the post was Sonska the Hedgehog. His weaken body was collapsed on the floor. Jelea's heart knew this could not be real. How could our High General be up on a platform used to execute like the worst criminals? The crowd becomes louder demanding to know what was going on. From behind the hedgehog surface The Chief and the New High Royal General Nazel. 

The Chief cleared his voice, "Good citizens of Echidnaopolis do not weep for this traitor! He has deceived us all. He has murdered innocent guardsmen and raped our Princess! His crimes are worst than treason! He must die."

Sonska could hear the horrified cries of a young girls. His tears streaked down his cheeks. 

The hedgehog gathered strength inside of himself , " That is not true!" His raw voice wasn't auditable over the angry crowd. 

The Chief drew his sword. He turned to Sonska, "You must die."

Nazel paused as the masses of echidna quieted down to watch the execution. 

"But—" the Chief continued, " I will have mercy. You did serve this kingdom and saved my life. I will spare yours. That does not mean you will not be punished." 

Nazel's left eyebrow lifted. 

Tikal's grandfather continued, "I have the perfect punishment! The land of your greatest accomplishment will be your graveyard. I sentence you to the wastelands of Sandopolis. May you rot there." 

The Chief quickly left the staged. Nazel followed him. Two guards jerked Sonska to his feet and rushed him off the platform.

***


	9. Sun and Sand

The sun burned into the hedgehog's skin. Sweat poured off of him. He was slumped over vacillating in and out of conscience. Every limb of his body was chained down to the horse he rode on. His horse was tide to another horse by a thick rope. On that horse rode the tall echidna guard. Beside him rode two other guards. 

The smallest guard spoke, " I just can't believe it. My kids looked up to him!"

The medium echidna interjected, " Yeah, and on the inside he was just serial murderer-- slash-- rapist."

The tallest guard stopped the caravan. "This should be good. It is much farther than what was recommend to us. Soon the echidnas dismounted their beasts of burden. The short one took out his water and drank. The middle size guard began to unbuckle the hedgehog. He yanked hard and with a thud the hedgehog face smashed into the hot sand. The blue one coughed as he suddenly was wrenched back into reality. 

The tall one approached, "You don't look so tough now! Violating a girl…" 

The tall echidna began to pull his fits back. 

"Hey that's not our assignment." yelled the small Guard. 

The small echidna put down his water and began to help undo the chains. 

The hedgehog moaned. 

"Yaknow, this guy is crazy, if we take off all his chains, he'll come after us." The tall echidna paused, " I saw what he can do on the battlefield. We should kill him for _our_ safety."

"NO!" the medium guard growled, " I want him to burn to death under this sun. He should suffer!"

"Then what?" the Tall guard asked.

"Well lets' knock him out. And then take off his chains." suggested the small guard. 

"Sounds good to me." agreed the tall one. 

Sonska closed his eyes awaiting the coming punishment. Then a heavy blow to right of his cranium made his left side go num. The hedgehog fell over. He felt himself being clobbered over and over. Pain would build until all conscience was lost. 

***

It has been a long night for the new General, Sonska the hedgehog. He slumped in his seat in the War Room of the Echidna Palace. All he could hear was bah bah bah analysis of how to approach the dingoes in the sandlands. As he grumbled in his misery he looked at the reflection on the side of his gold cup of water. He stared at it hard using his imagination. Then he saw something in the reflection, eyes. He immediately sat up * Maybe I should lay off the chocolate intake.* Curiosity got to him and he looked at the cup again. The eyes, on closer inspection had a face, a girl's face. He quickly turned to see if anyone was behind him. All he saw was the grand doors were cracked a tiny bit open. His ears perked up. He quickly came to his feet. "May I be excused."

The Chief grunted, " This meeting is not over."

"I need to go piss."

Nazel made a revolting stare. He muttered, "How vulgar."

The Chief huffed, " Go… but be back." 

"Yes sir!" Sonska said and was out the door. 

He looked up and down the hall and saw nothing, but he heard the light sounds of foot steps trailing in the distance. He started after the sound. He turned the corner and saw her running. He smiled and ran up. Before he could tap her shoulder she disappeared. 

*Whoa…* he thought standing there stunned. He shook he head, "No more chocolate for me…" 

Then he turned back and made a frighten yelped. He took a few steps back griping his heart.

"I am sorry I frighten you." she said. 

He swallowed, " I'm okay."

Then she started a fast walk down the hall. She walked gracefully with her hands behind her back. Sonska enjoyed looking at the slope her neck and shoulders.

He called out, " Hey how did you disappear like that? Where are you going?" 

He ran in front of her and started walking backwards. Then Sonska regained his composure quickly.

He coolly asked, "So why were you peekin' in on us?"

"What business of that is yours?"

"That was top secret stuff. Not for your ears."

"Yes, you seemed very interested in it." she joked.

"Fine, you know what I think…well I think…you were lookin' at me."

For a second she looked flushed. Then the echidna girl started to stir her right foot in a circle. 

She piped up, " So what if I was looking at you—What does that mean?"

"It means you have superb taste!"

She chuckled lightly at him and started walking again. 

The hedgehog said, " What's your name?"

"Princess Tikal."

"Princess…Oh I heard of you. Their are right, you're hot."

"Hot!?"

"Yeah very nice T&A…excellent really."

"Of course you would think that solider boy. You have a babies' momma in each village! Don't you?"

"No I don't! I'm not like that."

"Whatever you say."

"No I'm NOT. I'm still a virgin."

This made her stop in her tracks. 

"You can't be. I can't imagine how many girls have thrown themselves at you."

"Is there something wrong with being a virgin?"

"No, not at all, I'm a virgin too, …It is just that you are beautiful." Tikal said softly, " Did you have a girlfriend in the past?"

"I never had a girlfriend. It's hard to have a relationship with someone always running from the law."

"You're a criminal!?"

"Use to be, of sorts… I stole precious items, mostly."

"Have you been stealing from us!!??"

"NO. I don't care for riches…I did it for the thrill…My parents found out and sent me here, so I could clean up my act."

They heard some voices. She bolted and he ran with her. She picked up a torch and a panel in the hall opened. A few minuets later they were on the other side of the Palace. 

He watched her catch her breath. He said, "Really I'm not like that."

She smiled up at him. 

A light bulb when off in his head. " Let me prove it! Lets' chill."

She only glanced at him and started down the hall. 

She said, " I can't."

Then Tikal opened her bedroom door. Sonska tried to follow in behind her. She almost had it closed when he stopped it with his left hand. 

"You're not giving me a chance." he pleaded.

"I said, I can't. If we are even seen alone together you will be beheaded, and much worse things will happen to me, So good night Mr. Hedgehog."

A sly smirk formed on his lips.

He said, " I have a feelin' that you don't always follow the rules…Hence, peeking into the War Room."

Tikal dropped her head smiling. Then she tilted her head up looking at him.

"I'm completely safe, I'm not gonna rape you." he explained. 

She inquired, "You just want to talk."

"Yes. Nothing else, hedgehog promise." 

She released the door and let him in. Then darkness clouded his vision. Sonska pushed himself up into a sitting position. He realized he was dreaming about the past. He saw that he was in the sandlands. Sweat dripped off of him and would evaporate before they touched the ground. Urges to vomit rose. The only thing the battered fighter could think of was finding Tikal and hopefully his baby still growing in her. He shook the sand out of his fur. * They could have killed me…no one would have known… I must save her!… Ti…if they hurt her I'll kill them. But I must move! I must get goin'* Then he staggered to his knees. The hedgehog covered his eyes and took in a panoramic view of his surrounds. Sand, it was just endless sand in every direction. His hand fell over his right side. His teeth clenched. His stab healed using his clothing as a part of his new skin. He tore away his blood soaked clothing. It ripped open his flesh. * I shouldn't mess with it… it'll just hurt more. I… have to stay focused. Tikal.* Next the hedgehog surveyed his soundings again. This time and found the tracks the horses had left behind. 


	10. Emotion

***

Tikal laid motionless strapped to her bed. She no longer had the strength to cry. Her dry red eyes matched the morning sunrise. * The doctor will be coming soon.* She heard some footsteps across her floor. Then she felt the ropes loosen. Her stomach clenched. She did not want to be examined again. Then a gentle touch to her back made Tikal a little curious. She looked over her shoulder.

"Grandma!"

"Shh….love" Then the elder echidna woman began to free Tikal's hands. Grandmother's hands had a hard time undoing the knots. Soon Tikal was able to sit up. She suddenly hugged her grandmother. 

"Grandma where were you! They hurt me. Grandpa hurt me."

"My heart is overwhelmed. I was not here to protect you… forgive me love"

"I called you name…you didn't come."

" I was not at the palace."

"But you came to me earlier!"

"I felt evil when I was praying at the Shine. The Master Emerald allowed me to communicate with you. My old body doesn't move quickly. I'm sorry I could not have helped you."

The princess closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"We must leave now Tikal," grandmother said softy in her choppy weak voice, "We must pray at the shine for guidance."

***

The echoes of the Chief's heavy footsteps bounced down the hall of the Echidna Palace. The morning light cascaded through the arches that lined the hall. The dust lingered in the streams of light. By his side High General Nazel walked with a sense of deep thought. 

The High General scratched his chin, " May I speak informally sir."

" Go on speak."

" You have convicted Sonska of rape and murder. But from what I understand, he was in love." 

The Chief's right eyebrow lifted.

Nazel continued, " And murder sir?!! We all know he's deadly! Anyone who approaches him in combat is a fool… And on that night we caught him he was protecting Tikal, his lover." 

The Chief stopped and crossed his arms. Nazel quieted down for a second to see if he was going to get a response. None came so he began to speak again. " Tikal mated with a foreigner. We know it is beneath her not only because she is an echidna, but also a princess. Still, you can't punish her for falling in love?"

The Chief began to walk again. A few moment of silence followed. Then he spoke.

"Those are all good points. Yes you are right. But you see I must punish him for taking my granddaughter. It would not reflect well on me if I let something like that go. And remember Sonska was our cover. With him gone it leaves us to be exposed. I had to burn him into the minds of the people. So they will have their focus on him even though he is gone."

"But sir," spoke Nazel, "You know she gave her self freely to him. Why say that it was rape?"

"Tikal is still a princess virgin or not. I still need her to be married. If the princes think she was taken by force they would have pity. They would think she had no control over it." 

" Oh.." the High General said smoothly, " So why have you sent for the doctor this morning."

"To eradicate any trace of that Hedgehog."

Then a small echidna ran up to them clenching his bag. "I'm so sorry your majesty that I am late…I am here and ready with the potion!"

"That is find doctor, as long as it works." The Chief said abruptly. 

Nazel walked up to the princess's door and entered without knocking. He gazed over the room. Then the doctor came in. Tikal was not there. 

The chief rushed into the room, "Well, my granddaughter, you never ceased to inflict harm on me."

***

The sun began to go down in the desert but the heat did not seem to follow it. The hedgehog had no water for hours. Sonska vomited any liquids that were in his body a long time ago. He felt his skin itch. Then out of his nose a small male echidna crawled out. The echidna stood on his nose and stared at him straight in the eyes. "So this is what you get for sticking you pole in the wrong place!"

"Wha'?" questioned the hedgehog.

"I don't know what you were thinking--- no one likes you here." continued the echidna. 

Soon another echidna, female, poked out of his ear. She sprung out and landed on his shoulder. 

"Walkers! You're hideous! Nasty blue fur!"

Then a little echidna girl sat on his pinky, "Do the gods hate you? The gods are red and we are red, but you are blue… The gods don't like you."

Another echidna rode down a drop of sweat off of the blue one's forehead. The echidna bounced into his hand. " How dare you have sex with our princess! You're not royalty! And especially not one of us!"

Sonska's eyes narrowed, " I have defended your land from invaders. I have saved your children. How is it after all I have done you still hate me?"

Then in unison the echidnas spoke, "Hate you? We do not need to hate you because we are superior. We were chosen by the gods. That is what the ancient echidna writings say. And that's just the way things are. You chose to live here! Go by our rules or you'll end up dieing in the sandlands.—ha ha ha!" They giggled. 

Then by the millions mini echidnas boiled out off his skin. Sonska tried to scratch them off. He ripped into his skin. The tore off his clothing and started to run franticly. He fell kicking up sand like a small tornado. 

Two dark brown large dingo males and a light purple female hedgehog rode over a sand dune after hearing the insane noises. They saw a blue hedgehog shredding off his flesh, while spinning in the sand. The two dingoes turned their horses away. The light purple female hedgehog stared at him. Soon she took a deep breath and headed towards Sonska. She dropped off of her horse and approached him. His screaming was not understandable. The female began to chant a small song. She opened her hands. Her palms had a light blue glow. Then she touched him and his body made a throbbing motion and stopped. She made another chant and Sonska levitated onto the horse. She jumped back into the horse, rested Sonska across her lap, and rode off. 


End file.
